


Touch starved

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Thor x plus size reader, plus size reader, thor x reader - Freeform, thor x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Touch starved

 

  


 

 

-Thor began to assume that you were touch deprived once he began to fall for you. Not one team member had noticed that you hadn’t had any real physical contact with anyone in a very long time. They thought that you simply didn’t like being touched and gave you the space they thought you needed

 

-Whenever Wanda or Natasha occasionally gave you a pat on the shoulder or a quick hug while greeting you, your emotions got the best of you as you craved to be held and showered with kisses and caresses

 

-When you began to fall in love with Thor, you were having inner battles with yourself. The urge to simple place your hand on his body or kiss his lips overwhelmed you to the point of lying awake all night long, fantasizing about being held in Thor’s soft embrace

 

-The two of you began to spend a lot of time together and Thor was surprised to hear a soft whimper escape your lips the first time he hugged you. He couldn’t resist himself as he craved to feel your body close to his. When his strong arms wrapped themselves around your thick waist, you head tears brim your eyes as the delicate physical contact felt breathtaking

 

-The soft but pleasant whimper that escaped your lips was his confirmation that you felt the same way he did. After that, Thor continued to shower you with gently caresses and hugs while also feeling sorry for you. He couldn’t imagine somebody not wanting to hold you close to their body as he loved every inch of yours

 

-The team was also surprised to see the two of you cuddling on the couch while watching a movie together or holding hands whenever you got the chance. To be showered in physical affection by the man you were in love with was truly amazing to you

 

-“[Y/N], I need to tell you something” Thor mumbled one night after having entered your bedroom in a rush. You were lying comfortably beneath the sheets while nodding your head and watching him join you on the bed, your stomach churning from the anxiety rippling through your body. “What’s wrong?” you asked while trying to calm down your frantic heartbeat

 

-“I’m in love with you. I want to be with you and shower you with even more love and affection” Thor exclaimed while wrapping his strong arm around your thick waist and pulling you closer to him, the sweet gesture making your heart flutter in your chest

 

-“I’m in love with you too” you smiled and placed your hand on Thor’s chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. He smiled lovingly at you while caressing your cheek, “I won’t let you starve for my touch. That’s a promise” he stated, making you bite your lip as his words sounded heavenly to you

 

-Without a further word, the two of you leaned in and let your lips meet in a passionate kiss that made your minds go blank. The butterflies erupted in your stomach while your body tried to cope with the intense sentiments hitting you all at the same time

 

-You couldn’t remember the last time you had kissed someone but you didn’t care as the feeling and taste of Thor’s lips immediately made you forget about it. His lips were the ones you wanted to kiss until you’d be sick of them

 


End file.
